For a light emitting device which is required to exhibits high luminance and/or high output power, a light emitting device equipped with, for example, a plurality of light emitting diodes or laser diodes have been proposed. Such a light emitting device is generally fixed to a fixing substrate which is equipped with a wiring etc. for use so that a cut-out shape and/or a screw hole may be formed in the substrate (for example, see WO-2011-004798 A). Further, at the time of fixing such a light emitting device on a fixing substrate, high positioning accuracy is required according to the purpose of use.
However, there is a limit to the improvement in the positioning accuracy by the form etc., of the cut-out shape and/or the screw hole which is provided in the substrate of the light emitting device, or by the form of the screw attached to the fixing substrate. For example, even with a high positioning accuracy in the cut-out shape and/or the screw hole in the light emitting device, a high-accuracy fixing may be difficult to obtain due to the screw or the like at the fixing substrate side. Also, occurrence of displacement at the time of fixing may result in failure of improvement in positional accuracy. Consequently, warpage may occur in the substrate of the light emitting device, which may cause repetitive expansion and contraction of the substrate of the light emitting device, due to the thermal cycle which occur in use, which may lead breakage or a crack in the substrate. Also, it may resulting in detaching of the light emitting device from the fixing substrate, which may results in a decrease in heat releasing performance of the light emitting device.